


And the rest is rust and stardust.

by ldpjo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom McCoy, M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ldpjo/pseuds/ldpjo
Summary: 鏡像宇宙還是在黏糊糊談戀愛。Kirk必須要從他的醫生身上得到一些東西。





	1. Chapter 1

每當McCoy在這間不屬於他的艙室醒過來，他總會有一兩秒的遲疑與困惑，像是一時之間無法分辨自己究竟身在何處。打從被Kirk半是誘哄半是脅迫地拐上這艘船以來，數個月以來次次皆然。他揉著發痠的眼角和不久前被以不自然的姿勢摺疊、拓開並粗魯地徹底使用過的身體，有些挫敗地發現還有半個小時他就必須出現在醫療灣，接替輪值下一個班次。而身旁的艦長睡得正沉。  
  
帝國企業號的首席醫官用視線細細地吻過那向自己袒露出的背後曲線，他能一一道出上頭每一條親手治癒或縫補的疤痕的由來與教訓。他想他肯定是為了這些對方毫無防備展示出的弱點而有些鬼迷心竅，在指腹滑過那道最新癒合的嫩肉的下一秒Kirk就像是一頭沉睡的猛獸自淺眠中驚醒，McCoy查覺到自己被重新壓倒在一團混亂的床單上，而艦長的手指正掐在他的頸間。  
  
「……Bones，」在看清眼前的人是誰後，似乎並沒有讓Kirk放下戒心，他收緊手上的力道，讓McCoy幾乎呼吸困難般地粗喘起來，「真不敢相信你會犯這種錯誤，那麼一瞬間我還真要以為你也和其他人一樣想取我的性命。」  
醫生沒有掙扎，他只是皺起眉張著嘴與疼痛和缺氧拉鋸，眨著睫毛望向Kirk的綠色眼睛既迷茫又像是順從地會接受接下來會發生的一切。但最後在McCoy可能窒息或者喉管受到難以彌補的傷害以前，他的艦長終於鬆開他，不甚滿意地直盯著對方頸部皮膚上留下的殘酷痕跡，放任後者蜷縮起身體劇烈地咳嗽，重新將空氣吸進胸腔與肺臟裡。  
「永遠，別再試著那麼做。」他沉聲說，拉過薄被蓋住兩人的身體，「下一次可能抬手就是給你一刀了。」  
McCoy想也不想就推開他覆上自己頸側輕輕撫摸著方才造成的傷害的手，「我對你的性命和權力都沒有興趣，Jim。在企業號上醫療灣永遠保持中立。」  
而Kirk只是嗤之以鼻，對方眼裡流過那股彷彿稱得上誠懇的神色讓他有微笑的衝動，就像是那些還在學院的舊時光，「我很想相信你的忠誠，Bones。但這艘船上沒有人是不會背叛的，我不會蠢到去相信什麼人。每一個人都想殺我。」  
  
現在他只剩下十分鐘就得開始下一個班次了。McCoy嘆了口氣，開始在地板上尋找屬於他的制服。他可沒時間或者精力在這裡應付艦長孩子般的脾氣，「你可以得到任何你想要的東西。」  
這讓Kirk終於挑起了唇角，笑意令他頰上的傷疤看來更加猙獰，他伸手擁住McCoy，將他固定在自己懷裡，帶著繭的粗糙掌心補償似地撫著他的背脊，一節一節地向上爬行，最終捏住了他的後頸，「留下，Bones。我取消了你的班表。」他吻過醫生的睫毛，感受眼球在眼皮底下因著自己的碰觸而微微轉動，他柔聲說，「還有，作為你的承諾，那麼我會收下你的一隻眼睛。」


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim落入了另一個宇宙，而他從沒想過鏡像宇宙竟然會是這副模樣。

這不是他的企業號。  
而這艘潑辣版本的銀女士也相當迅速地反應過來這個顯而易見的事實：這並非她的艦長。  
  
Jim猜想大概是哪裡出了紕漏，也許是剛踏出傳送器時紅衫們朝著他行軍禮而自己毫無回應，制服上相異的徽章，眼神裡一閃而逝的困惑，或者是－－或者就只是單純地，他從頭到腳都明顯地不屬於這個過分殘酷的宇宙。  
若不是有一把相位槍正緊緊抵住他的腰椎，在看見代理艦長Spock從那張Jim再熟悉不過的椅子上起身，並帶著難以察覺的遲疑地打量著他時，對方臉上的鬍子幾乎令他發笑。他看著瓦肯人撥弄著通訊器，眼神沒有從自己身上移開，低沉平淡的聲音傳進耳裡，「打擾你的休憩時間我很抱歉，艦長。」  
  
Jim咬了咬嘴唇。至少這個版本的James Tiberius Kirk仍舊安然存於自己的宇宙。  
  
當Jim反手銬在背後被推進艦長艙房的時候，屬於這個世界的他正坐在桌邊保養著匕首。  
帝國戰艦企業號的艦長抬起頭，先是有些詫異地張大眼睛，隨即咧開嘴笑了，彷彿眼前正上演一齣可笑的黑色喜劇。  
  
「可真沒想到，不是嗎。」  
  
Jim發現自己很難忽略Kirk頰上那條疤痕，讓他想著另一位艦長究竟是在什麼情況下才得到這道傷跡；而又是為了什麼，他的醫生沒有妥善地替他治療。如果這個宇宙也有一位Leonard McCoy的話。Jim曾在一場外交意外裡留下相似的破口，當時Bones為此緊皺起眉頭、拿著再生器像是懲罰一般在他的傷處不必要地使力按壓，讓他不住地嘶嘶抽氣。同時在首席醫官緊捏著他的下巴固定住姿勢時，在那雙榛綠眼睛無處可逃的注視底下為了相貼的皮膚而忍不住臉頰發燙。  
  
像是為了解答他的疑惑，床上原先裹在毯子裡的人動了動，卻和Jim料想中的完全不同，那個帶著一身性愛後的疲憊和睡亂的頭髮坐直身子的人，不是任何其他艦員或者漂亮的外星小妞。而是－－在他的視線裡揉著眼睛不滿地咕噥著，向空氣裡不加掩飾地輻射暴躁的人是McCoy。這個宇宙的McCoy，顯然是的，企業號裡上得了Jim Kirk的床的人，還能是誰呢？  
  
醫生側過臉盯著眼前的兩個人，只在看見Jim的時候略顯好奇地挑起眉毛，但隨即毫不在意地忽略了他，將憤怒的火焰拋向他的艦長。  
「你沒有像約定好的那樣把我叫醒。」他瞪視著Kirk，可後者只是習以為常地聳了聳肩。  
「別擔心，Bones，你還能多睡十六個小時。」  
「你現在的意思是，又強迫了哪個倒楣鬼連值三班？」McCoy聲音裡充滿著憎惡，彷彿這是全宇宙裡最無法忍耐的事物。  
「M’Benga醫生和Chapel會把醫療灣照顧得很好的，暫且不需要你的操心。」看著McCoy動了動嘴唇幾乎要開口反駁，Kirk自顧自地說了下去，「或者你無法忍受的是，那些當你不輪班的時候總是被困在艦長寢室的流言？」  
McCoy僅僅只是嗤笑了一聲，他的答案顯然是否定的。他聽過不滿的低語，但並不怎麼在乎，甚至在Kirk將那些人扔進酷刑亭時感到多此一舉。他大可以用自己的方式，在手術台上將反對者開膛破肚、抽乾最後一滴血，屆時再來看看還有哪個不要命的傻瓜會覺得McCoy是將屁股和靈魂賣給艦長並以此晉升成為企業號的首席醫官。  
  
讓他頭疼的病源這麼多年來始終只有一個，那只會是Kirk。  
  
「重點是，你到底該死的要什麼時候才能學會不要干涉 ** _我的_** 輪值？少自以為是地把我當成你的東西。」  
「我想是時候改改你的起床氣了，Leonard。」  
  
Jim並不明白不使用暱稱來稱呼醫生在他們之間代表什麼。但從Kirk眼底潛伏的危險光芒和McCoy聞聲後立即警惕地將嘴唇緊抿成一道僵硬線條的反應看來，讓他確信這顯然不只是名字這麼簡單。  
Krik很快地綻開笑靨，站起身走到McCoy身邊，抬手環住他的肩膀柔聲說道，「Bones，看來我們有新朋友要認識了。」  
  
這一次McCoy終於重新將目光落回Jim身上。年輕的艦長帶著尷尬下意識地偏過視線以迴避左眼那隻空洞的眼窩，以及對方身上自頸側綿延而下一直沒入堪堪遮掩住腰際的薄毯底下的吻咬痕跡還有瘀青。  
  
「另一個Jim Kirk，嗯？」他將Jim從頭到腳打量了一番，沒有遏止Kirk又一次開始啃起他的耳朵，「看上去比你要來得正常很多，艦長。」  
Kirk只是笑著將手沿著身側滑進毯子之下，揉著他的大腿讓醫生在能阻止以前從喉嚨裡溜出一聲柔軟的喘息，「我會說，也更加脆弱，嗯？」  
聽著McCoy也應和地笑出聲音，Jim覺得從耳後那塊皮膚開始無法克制地發燙，像是被視線釘在原地無法動彈，只能觀察著Kirk那張配置與自己大抵相同的桌子用以分散注意力。他很快地發現了一樣顯然不論在哪個宇宙都不該屬於James Tiberius Kirk的東西，一隻被裝在小巧玻璃罐子裡的眼球。Kirk似乎用了某種方法費心維持，Jim能看見那抹橄欖綠色的虹膜在燈光照映下反射出細微的顏色變化。  
  
然後他愣住了，幾乎被哽在喉嚨裡的震驚給狠狠嗆住。他抬眼望向McCoy，醫生仍用那隻受損的眼窩正對著他。Jim轉向Kirk，當意識到的時候他正朝著另一位艦長大喊大叫，「那是Bones的眼睛！你到底是哪裡有毛病！」  
  
McCoy為此像是感到新鮮一樣地笑了起來，「天啊Jim，我簡直要懷念你聽起來還很正義凜然的樣子，」他頓了頓，又補上一句，「如果你真有過那種時候的話。」  
Kirk的回應只是勾著唇角輕輕蹭著他的臉頰，「才怪，你就最愛我冷血殘酷的樣子。」  
  
McCoy可以為了Kirk以身犯險，做盡一切違反規章的勾當並毫無怨言地在曝光的時候讓Kirk直接了當地放棄自己，只為保全艦長的性命。而作為這份感情的回應，Kirk想，即使被送上絞刑台他也不可能傷害McCoy。單單只是一隻眼睛根本不足掛齒。  
  
而誕生並成長於溫柔易碎的地表，Kirk嗤笑著斷定Jim大概全然無法理解箇中的一絲一毫樂趣。  
  
帝國戰艦的艦長無視了Jim，後者仍舊沉浸在眼前這段關係所帶來的混亂與困惑之中，目光僵直而尷尬地落在McCoy身側的床單上，忍不住想著或許這個宇宙的所有人都瘋了。直到McCoy在Kirk的碰觸之下發出過於黏膩的呻吟，他尷尬地別開視線，毫無幫助地察覺自己肯定是臉紅了。他沒法阻止腦裡那個瘋狂的想法， _另一個宇宙的Bones若是處在相似的撫摸之下，也可能會發出這樣的聲音嗎？_  
  
「他喜歡你呢，Bones。」像是發現到Jim的不安，Kirk又一次攬住他光裸的肩膀，湊在醫生的耳邊低聲宣布，但聲音大小卻正巧能傳進Jim的腦袋裡，「或許我該將你送給他？就像個特別的紀念品那樣。」而McCoy在聞言後也只是挑起嘴角笑了。  
「你想和他玩嗎？」Kirk接著問道，如匕首般的注視在Jim的臉上穿梭，指尖撫過醫生的鎖骨。  
「我無所謂啊。」McCoy答道，抬手握住對方仍然棲息於自己皮膚上的溫熱掌心。  
「不。」這個單純的拒絕音節已是Jim能做出的最大反駁，但McCoy毫不費力地又一次卸下了他無用的抵抗。  
他將頭偏向一邊，眨著睫毛讓他看上去幾乎可稱得上是單純而疑惑，「你不想要我嗎，Jim？」  
  
伴隨著一聲挫敗的低吟，在Kirk過來解開他手腕上冰冷的金屬手銬前，Jim緊緊閉上了眼睛。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk和McCoy發現了Jim的小秘密。

手腕上的禁錮落在地板上發出一串清脆的聲響，但Jim對於自己是否真正重獲自由仍抱持著高度懷疑。McCoy完好的那隻瞳孔仍舊玩味地直視著他，讓他沒來由地感到胃部一陣翻攪緊縮。

醫生如同宣判般的嗓音輕輕地響了起來，「Jimmy Boy，過來啊。」  
Jim搖晃著腦袋沒有行動，但Kirk很快地推著他的脊柱將他引向床邊，「這讓我想起你是怎麼把我拐上床的，Bones。」而McCoy只是漫不經心地瞪了他的艦長一眼。  
Jim依然嘗試著最後的掙扎，但在他的鏡像掌握之下一切只是徒然。  
「這是我的宇宙，」Kirk說，掐著後頸粗魯地將他一把向前按在床單上，「你最好是別白費力氣試著違抗我的醫生。」  
「 _ **別忤逆你的首席醫療官，**_ 這是在帝國戰艦上生存所必須遵行的首要規矩嗎？」Jim忍不住反唇相譏，但就如同他在這個空間裡做出的所有舉動一樣毫無意義。  
Kirk全然沒有費心掩飾語氣裡的譏諷，「別說的好像在你的船上或床上不是一樣。」  
Jim或許在自己意識到之前就開口反駁，反應過來以後才有些後悔地理解到將弱點暴露過多，「我們不是－－」  
另一位艦長突然亮起來的藍色眼睛裡像是有閃閃發光的星辰碎片，他意味深長地揚起笑容，「噢，所以在你的世界裡，Bones沒讓你操他。」

*

Jim直到後來才發現，他幾乎是在連自己都沒有意識到的狀態下便對眼前這個總是看來有些暴躁的男人抱持著不切實際的好感，當他們都還在學院的時候。

那時他總被貼上George Kirk之子的標籤區別對待，每一個人都在期待他能做到更好，或者等待他落得更壞。  
他知道只有Bones是不一樣的。  
於是他便毫無顧忌地在這位室友身上索求著沒有限度的柔軟安慰，藉由一次次帶著渾身大小不一的傷口或者不明病症，在宿舍裡得到Bones例外的照護。每當醫生緊皺起眉頭，幾乎稱得上是擔憂地望向他、或是帶著懲戒意味地將他的傷口弄得發疼時，Jim總是無法忽視心窩裡那股不受克制地湧現的滿腔暖意。

最後讓他直面自己那股生澀情感的，是醫生最後一次叨念著將他滿身是傷地從酒吧裡撈出來，在共享的房間裡又一次審視著Jim光裸的上身。  
「⋯⋯你當然不是最好的，Jim，」他用沾著酒精的棉球按了按傷口，語氣裡滿是用漫不經心小心翼翼包裝過的關心，「但也不會是最差的。」

在Bones將原先低垂著視線的榛綠眼睛與他四目交接的那瞬間裡，Jim倏然感覺腦內有某種超現實的警鐘正嗡鳴作響，這段時日對於Bones的一切渴求與疑惑都得到解答。  
即便他曾經以為，自己在這段人生裡終將無法理解被人們稱之為「愛慕」的情緒，但當對象是Bones時，Jim猜想他也只能恍然大悟並且為此放棄無謂的頑抗。  
只因為於他而言，Bones總是最特別的。

他從未對醫生表明自己的想法。就算在將抱怨連連的Bones哄上企業號並成為他的首席醫療官，Jim曾在幾次任務造成的昏迷後轉醒的時分，總是發現不當值的醫生將臉頰枕著手臂趴在病床邊淺眠；或是在酒杯相碰時意識到但沒有拒絕自己短暫輕觸他的指尖。  
他經常猜想或許Bones絕對不是對於眼下正在發生的一切那麼渾然不覺，但Jim也不會冒著莽撞地告白後連朋友間的碰觸都不再被接受的風險，只因自己誤讀了對方眼底的訊息。  
他沒有勇敢無懼到能夠承受失去Bones的程度。

*

Kirk終於放過Jim的頸椎，後者甚至來不及為此感到鬆了口氣，取而代之的是醫生那雙全艦最穩的手扯開了星聯制服後側的拉鍊。McCoy緊接著用嘴唇吻上他暴露在乾燥空氣裡的皮膚，在濕潤的舌尖沿著紋理滑行時，Jim幾乎沒能忍住猛然湧進喉嚨裡的喘息。  
他能感覺到McCoy緊緊貼著他的唇角安靜地彎成一個微笑的弧度，理應只存於性幻想之中的修長手指煽情地撫過緊繃的下腹，進而探入褲頭握住Jim半勃的陰莖。Jim毫不意外地發現自己為此渾身僵硬，在McCoy不帶節奏地隨意套弄起來的時候因著難以抵抗的快感在床單上扭動。  
醫生半是誘哄半是命令地迫使他抬起腰，然後將他的制服長褲連同底褲一併褪下。  
「好孩子。」  
當McCoy把他翻過身，雙腿分開地跨坐在他的膝蓋上，將獎勵般的親吻落在頷骨邊緣時，Jim只能無助地感覺到自己體內慾望的火焰再度灼燒著他的理智。而不論身處哪個宇宙，企業號的首席醫療官總是能夠輕易地對他瞭若指掌，即使眼前的這一位用指尖抓扯過Jim胸口的星聯徽章，眼底和嘴角浮現的輕視意味太過明顯。但在衣物被褪盡而McCoy的掌心又一次環上他此時已全然硬挺的勃起，用以赤裸地輕抵在顯然被妥善地敞開過的入口，Jim只能緊咬住自己的下唇，盡力阻止那些在無數夜晚裡展現於黏膩春夢之中的幻象擅自浮現於腦海裡。

但McCoy僅僅只是用舌尖挑開他緊閉的嘴唇，便卸下了艦長無謂的抵抗，「你曾經想像過這樣，不是嗎？」  
Jim深吸了一口氣，無法相信自己卡在喉嚨間的模糊嗓音聽來幾乎像是哽咽。 _ **是的，他想要這樣。**_ 他確實一直渴望著Bones，並且無法反駁。

「簡直令人嫉妒，」Kirk懶洋洋的嗓音響了起來，Jim沒有回頭去看也聽得出他的笑意；但McCoy挑起眉，直盯著那雙失去溫度的藍色眼睛。他們聽見他說，「Bones很少同意我不戴套操他。」


	4. Chapter 4

McCoy的穴口軟肉輕輕地吸啜著他，像在提出無聲的邀請以及挑逗。Jim在抿緊嘴唇的同時避開他玩味的眼神，Kirk仍舊站在他的身後，銳利的視線和醫生騎跨在他身上的溫熱重量一起壓得Jim動彈不得。  
McCoy並沒有理會Jim的僵硬的微弱抗拒，只是逕直地又一次握住他已然完全硬挺的陰莖，緩慢地沉下身體將他含了進去。他並沒有停下動作來讓彼此找回自己的呼吸，隨即便駕輕就熟地逕自在床單上擺動著腰，迫使Jim吐出一串粗重的喘息。  
理解到正深埋在對方身體裡的事實讓Jim不住地有些暈眩，幾乎不能控制地握緊搭在McCoy身上的手，指尖陷入後者緊實的腰線。等到回過神的時候他發現自己正依循著本能，嘗試配合醫生的節奏頂弄。即使早已過了對性事感到青澀的年紀，但當面對著McCoy，他仍舊發現自己手足無措得幾近笨拙。

Jim小心翼翼地探索著柔軟緊窄的黏膜，下意識地想對他再更好更溫柔一些，直到顯然不怎麼領情的醫生又一次舔咬著他的臉側，將挑逗的熱燙氣息吹進他的耳朵裡。  
「來吧男孩，用力點。別表現得像個處男似的。」  
「別這麼寵著他，Leonard。」Kirk繞到McCoy身側佔有般地擁住他的身體，進而嚙咬著耳骨，同時朝著Jim眨了眨眼睛，「噢，我的醫生就喜歡疼的。」

他沒有錯過另一位艦長語氣裡的濃厚的主權宣示意味，並發現到這讓胃裡升起一股無法忽視地翻騰著的怪異感覺。那股酸澀的情緒推動著他在Kirk放開McCoy的肩膀以後重新掌握住醫生的腰部，接著滑向他飽滿的臀肉揉捏著向外分開，藉此將自己推進得更深。  
McCoy在逐漸加劇的抽插裡洩漏出不加掩飾的甜膩呻吟，邊緣銳利的指甲抓過Jim的肩胛，狠狠留下幾道泛紅的傷口。  
Jim有些吃痛地咬了咬下唇，伸手握住McCoy那沾滿前液且正在相貼的下腹間蹭出濕淋淋水痕的勃起，同時運用技巧改變著戳刺的角度尋找醫生的敏感點。  
於是很快地McCoy在他的刺激之下發出一句介於嬌喘和尖叫之間的聲音，讓Jim猛地抬起頭，望向對方那隻逐漸濛上情慾水氣的眼睛。  
McCoy仍舊摳進他背部肌肉裡的手指像是催促著Jim給予更多，使得他只能依言照辦。Jim都從來不能成功地拒絕那個名為Leonard McCoy的男人提出的任何要求。  
他再一次撞上McCoy的前列腺，讓後者幾乎無法忍耐地大聲呻吟。Jim的腦子一陣發熱，他放慢推送的速度，以防自己在因著對方收緊身體而瘋狂疊加的快感裡窒息。  
「別停。」像是感受到他的遲疑，McCoy按著他的肩膀將自己的腰抬起又重重落下。在聽見Jim難耐的喘息時他無法掩飾唇邊的笑意，「我很喜歡。我想你的醫生也會是。」

令帝國戰艦首席醫官沒有料想到的是，或許是他語氣裡過於明顯的調笑意味或多或少激怒了Jim。在被向後按倒在床單上，而Jim帶點報復意味地用力啃咬著他的頸側時，McCoy還是忍不住有些發愣。自從在床上摸清另一位艦長的底線之後，除了Kirk或McCoy自己有意為之，他就很少再被如此粗魯對待過。但不能反駁的是，這使得他更加興奮得幾乎發抖。  
Jim將McCoy翻過身，接著從後方覆了上來，進而用膝蓋分開他的雙腿，以便又一次握緊醫生的腰將自己推了進去。被完全填滿的感覺讓McCoy下意識地將手指抓進床單裡頭，從喉嚨裡擠出一連串軟黏的顫音。  
「Bones……」Jim低沉的嗓音充盈著滿溢的慾望，在那之下還有著壓抑許久卻無處宣洩的愛戀。  
「我不介意你將我當成任何人，」McCoy在喘息的間隙裡擺動著腰，迎合著Jim的撞擊，「我會滿足你所有的性幻想。」  
於是最終Jim腦袋發熱地將他按進床裡，迫使McCoy將左邊臉頰緊貼在床單上，只能用完好的右側眼睛含著眼淚盯著他瞧－－在恍惚當中他看起來就像是他的Bones。

在幾次或深或淺的抽插之後，他不禁將McCoy重新拉離床墊，捧住他的臉交換了一個濕潤火熱的綿長親吻，指尖輕撫過醫生眼眶下方已經癒合的傷疤。Kirk在一旁注視著正在發生的一切，眼前的兩人狀似過於親密的舉動令他沒來由地感到一股憤怒在下腹翻騰。而帝國戰艦的艦長向來都是善待自己慾望與衝動的那種人。  
他上前捏住McCoy的下頷分開他與Jim的唇舌交纏，確保自己的力道正巧能用力得讓醫官感覺到疼痛。McCoy微蹙起眉瞪了他一眼，但Kirk只是忽略了對方眼底的不滿，逕自掏出硬得發疼的陰莖曖昧地蹭過McCoy的臉頰，然後分開唇瓣強迫他的醫生將他完全吞進嘴裡。  
Jim猜想McCoy肯定相當習慣以及擅長這個，因為他顯然沒什麼抵觸地開始舔咬起來。吸吮帶出的水聲竄進他的耳裡，提醒著Jim在無數個夜晚裡，Kirk究竟是如何操弄著這具與他的Bones相似的身體，他無法停下那些闖進腦海之中的幻想畫面，讓他毫無來由地變得更硬。

McCoy在Jim帶著不受控制的力道掐緊腰肉時就快要悶哼出聲，但在他能做出任何動作之前，Kirk便先一步地扯住他的頭髮，讓他吃痛地幾乎掙扎起來，但也僅僅只是幾乎。他停頓了幾秒作為反擊，等到Kirk反應過來後放鬆手指，醫生這才順從地將艦長的勃起一吞到底。他沒有理會被入侵而產生的作嘔反射，吸舔著嘴裡的硬挺直到對方穿在他髮間的指尖為了累積的快感微微顫抖。  
他被夾在兩個宇宙的James Tiberius Kirk之間，試著在兩人逐漸失控的頂弄之下找回平衡。比起性交的快感，一如往常地掌握住企業號艦長的這個念頭更加讓他感到輕微暈眩。McCoy能感覺到Jim的撞擊變得失去節奏，像是輕喚著他的－－或者是另外一個醫生的－－名字的破碎氣音從嘴唇之間溜出。沒過多久Jim就握著他的腰射了進來，讓McCoy忍不住想著被他撫摸過的地方是不是會像是Kirk通常做過的那樣留下幾天之內都消去不了的痕跡。  
而Kirk則是在緊接著的高潮邊緣察覺到他的分神，將自己從醫生嘴裡抽了出來，懲罰般地用精液塗了他滿臉。他沒有停下來欣賞McCoy一片狼藉的模樣，只是起身抓住Jim的手臂將他與醫生緊貼著的身體分開。  
Jim仍舊在射精的餘韻裡試圖找回自己的呼吸，他能聽見McCoy帶著笑意的聲音傳進耳哩，卻遙遠的不似真實。  
「喔，我的艦長。你該不是嫉妒了吧。」  
Kirk在聞言以後抬眼看向他，打量著甚至連睫毛上都沾染著自己的體液的McCoy，然後才傾身向前漫不經心地吻了吻醫生的嘴唇，如同預想之中一樣地嘗到了自己的味道，「差不多吧。」

Jim在平復了心跳以後望了眼McCoy依然尚未得到滿足而挺立在空氣中的陰莖，他試著想做點什麼，但卻在伸出手前就被Kirk打斷。  
「我來。」他說，沒有停止與醫生的唾液交換，只是斜斜地瞟了Jim一眼。而後者甚至能看見那與自己相似的眼睛裡燃著星星點點野蠻的火焰。  
McCoy很快地就在Kirk的掌握底下發出急促的呼吸和黏膩的呻吟，Jim忍不住理解到即使當他將自己推進最深處或是重重輾過他的前列腺時，醫生也從沒有這樣喘息過。即使他不願意也必須承認Kirk確實比他更加瞭解McCoy，知道他發出什麼樣的音色是需要更多的撫摸或者親吻，露出怎麼樣的神情則是想要被更過分地對待。Jim無法理解，他只是著迷地注視著McCoy哽咽著猛地射得Kirk滿手都是時幾近泫然的表情。

最終Kirk終於像是想起Jim的存在，他懶洋洋地開口，讓Jim有些尷尬地將視線從醫生身上剝離開來，「等離子風暴一停我們就想辦法把你弄回去，你該感謝我們的輪機長是整個帝國裡最好的。」－－ ** _我的也是啊。_** Jim忍不住腹誹著。－－Kirk停頓了一下，帶著冰冷的笑意打量著他，接下去說道，「如果那時我還沒想把你扔進酷刑亭的話。」  
McCoy則是毫不掩飾地笑出聲音，「你可以睡一會兒。他不會把你怎麼樣的，男孩。」他伸出手，指尖過於親暱地撥弄了一下Jim額前汗濕的短髮，「我們只是想看你背負著謊言和傷口，面對著你的醫生繼續活下去。」

而這大概是所有宇宙裡，這個名為Leonard McCoy的人類臉上所能展現最為殘酷的表情。


End file.
